Ninja Open Heart
by VicentGriv
Summary: Cuando las emociones se juegan en un mundo de ninjas... el amor es definido en una verdadera guerra, que demostrara que tan grandes son tus sentimientos hacia la persona...
1. Capitulo I

_Cuando las emociones se juegan en un mundo de ninjas... el amor es definido en una verdadera guerra, que demostrara que tan grandes son tus sentimientos hacia la persona... y si ella realmente te corresponde..._

**Ryu-kiba Producciones**

Sasuke: Sakura… chan

Sakura: Sasuke… kun

Ambos ninjas juntan sus labios en la tibia luz de luna que los rociaba en una escena casi mágica…

Presenta:

Sus labios recorrían cada detalle de su cuerpo, ese que siempre había estado deseando desde que era una joven Gennin, mientras que el sentía una calidez tan grande que le costó creer que antes se negara a sentir algo así.

Sakura: ahora… serás mío, Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: … eternamente… Sakura Haruno

**Naruto-Fanfic**

_**Ninja Open Heart**_

Una cálida mañana en la aldea de Konoha, los ninjas jóvenes se preparaban para sus tareas diarias, luego de haber terminado la guerra contra Madara, todos podrían descansar y disfrutar de la verdadera Paz que había logrado el ahora candidato principal a Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, el cual ahora también disfrutaba de su vida junto al amor de su vida, alguien con quien nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Hinata: naruto-kun, tienes un mensaje de Sasuke y Sakura.

Naruto: ahora voy…

Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, él y Sakura vivían en calma casi a la frontera de la aldea muy cerca del lago donde Sasuke solía entrenar. Desde su último enfrentamiento, Sasuke prometió enviarle una carta de agradecimiento todos los días de su vida, pero esta tenía algo peculiar en su contenido.

Naruto: jeje, este Sasuke…

Hinata: ¿están bien?

Naruto: de maravilla diría yo… mira lo que me escribió (acercándole la carta a Hinata)

Hinata: oh… esto es… (Se sonroja)

Naruto: en mi opinión… Sasuke debió de ahorrarse esa información…

Hinata: bien… si me preguntas a mi… creo que deberías devolverle una carta igual…

Naruto: Hinata… ahora no… que pasa si…

Hinata: nadie tiene por que enterarse, además… debo… agradecerte…

Naruto: ya… lo has… hecho…

La pasión desbordo de ambos ninjas mientras que una hoja escrita se resbalaba de la mano de Naruto y el viento la arrastro hasta la ventana, donde un pájaro deforme en blanco y negro la atrapo con su pico y levanto vuelo alejándose de la casa de Naruto hasta llegar a las ramas de un árbol donde un chico blanco como el papel lo recibió con gusto.

Sai: a ver a ver, que tenemos aquí… (Agarrando el papel)

Sai Leyó:

"_Hola amigo, espero que estén tan bien como lo estoy yo, con esta ya van 125 notas de agradecimiento, aunque ya no tengo nada que poder contarte, déjame decirte que mi relación con Sakura es la mejor que yo haya tenido (no es que haya tenido muchas)._

_Sakura es la mejor, siempre atenta y dispuesta a hacerme feliz, de verdad no sé cómo pude rechazar tal afecto hace años, ahora esos días de maldad están muy lejos. Me siento incapaz de odiar._

_Me hubiese gustado poder disfrutar esto antes, anoche me acosté con Sakura y su cuerpo era lo mejor que hubiese en todo este mundo, se que no debería contarte esto pero qué más da. Desde que estoy junto a ella mi vida cambio, ella me da la luz que siempre me hacía falta, la que eliminaba todo rastro de oscuridad en mi corazón._

_En fin, aquí mi respectivo "Gracias" de este día, nos veremos luego…_

_Atte. Sasuke Uchiha"_

Sai arrugo la hoja con tanta fuerza que esta se desintegro en muchas partes las cuales cayeron en el suelo despejado.

Sai: …ese… imbécil…

_Capítulo I_

_Cuando la luna brilla_

Karin: vamos Sai… déjate llevar… olvídala… me tienes a mi…

Sai: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Según lo que se tu…

Karin: ni lo digas, sé muy bien lo que pasa, pero no puedo darme mala vida por eso…

Sai: mientes, estoy seguro de que quieres tener a Sasuke tanto como yo a Sakura…

Karin: ¿acaso tus habilidades de Ambu Raíz te dan el poder de conocer a las personas… querido Sai?

Sai: no, son mis poderes de Ambu lo que me mantienen al margen de alguien como Sasuke, puedo simplemente tomar a Sakura y largarme, pero simplemente el hecho de tener que enfrentar a Sasuke… siendo tan poderoso…

Karin: vamos… no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, Sasuke es un simple humano, como todo humano, tiene tentaciones…

Sai: ··· (mirada despectiva)

Karin: ¿acaso dudas de mí? Jajajaja querido, déjame decirte que en estos días he desarrollado un jutsu que hará que el Susanoo de Sasuke se arrodille ante mí…

Sai: entonces… ve y hechízalo… si funciona me avisas…

Karin: … tonto… ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?

Sai: ¿en qué puedo servir yo? Se supone que…

Karin: pues… ¿Quién detendrá a Sakura si llegara a aparecer?

Sai mira los ojos lujuriosos de Karin y sabe exactamente qué hacer, tomando otro trago de sake, Sai se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Sakura caminaba con alegría hacia su hogar, cargando una cesta con diferentes víveres y alimentos para preparárselos a Sasuke, imaginándose cientos y cientos de momentos felices desde que Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba.

###: Eso parece muy pesado, déjame ayudarte Sakura Chan

Sakura: ¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sai: simplemente ayudando, como toda buena persona debe.

Sakura: ¡gracias! Que amable eres…

Sai: jejeje…

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, mientras golpeaba y pateaba al aire, Sasuke pasaba siempre su mañana entrenando a orillas del lago, luego de un movimiento rápido Sasuke activo una trampa automática que disparo cientos de kunais los cuales rápidamente esquivo y bloqueo fácilmente.

###: Ohaio… Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke: ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Karin: tan solo vine a visitarte, mirarte entrenar…

Sasuke: lárgate…

Karin: oh por favor Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con las visitas?

Sasuke: no te considero una visita… ahora lárgate acosadora…

Karin: ¿acosadora yo? No seas cruel… después de todo… somos miembros de Taka…

Sasuke: Taka esta temporalmente disuelta…

Karin: entonces… supongo que ahora… ambos tenemos tiempo libre (acercándose lenta y sensualmente) ¿no crees?

Sasuke: te daré 10 segundos para que te largues o te enviare a volar yo mismo.

Karin: "Yuwaku no jutsu" (Jutsu de tentación)

Karin expulso una feromona de chakra tan potente que hizo que a Sasuke le temblaran las rodillas, su vista se nublo y sintió mucho calor en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Karin: ahora… que tal… si nos divertimos un rato…

Sasuke: Sa…ku…ra…

Karin: ¿Quién? ¿Acaso tratas de decir mi nombre querido?

Sasuke: Sa…ku…ra…

Karin: lo haces mal… es Karin… repite… Ka-rin

Sasuke: Ka…rin…

Sasuke quedo abrumado entre el poder del chakra de Karin, solo podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban su cara y su pecho, pero cuando pudo sentir los labios de aquella ninja, una descarga eléctrica atravesó el aire.

Karin: ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke: no… no… no… no te saldrás con la tuya sucia perra…

Karin: ¿eso crees? Ya lo veras… te hare mío… y esa ramera de pelo rosa no podrá evitarlo… de hecho creo que ya no hay que preocuparse por ella…

Sasuke: ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?

Karin solo sonrió…

Sakura: Sai… basta… aléjate

Sai: ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

Sakura: pero Sai… ¿desde cuándo?

Sai: desde que te vi con aquel bastardo del clan Uchiha

Sakura: ya basta aléjate…

Sai: oblígame…

Sai tenía a Sakura contra la pared, acercándose cada vez más hacia una aparentemente indefensa Sakura, minutos antes Sai había comprobado que su fuerza había menguado.

Sakura: ¿Qué… te pasa?

Sai: simplemente que ya no hay un día en que no piense en ti, de verdad me gustas y no quiero compartirte con nadie…

Sasuke: que coincidencia…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sai: ¡demonios!

Sasuke: …veras, yo tampoco quiero compartirla con nadie…

To Be Continúe…


	2. Capitulo 2

Cuando las emociones se juegan en un mundo de ninjas... el amor es definido en una verdadera guerra, que demostrara que tan grandes son tus sentimientos hacia la persona... y si ella realmente te corresponde...

**Ryu-kiba Producciones**

Sasuke: Sakura… chan

Sakura: Sasuke… kun

Ambos ninjas juntan sus labios en la tibia luz de luna que los rociaba en una escena casi mágica…

**Presenta:**

Sus labios recorrían cada detalle de su cuerpo, ese que siempre había estado deseando desde que ella era una joven Gennin, mientras que el sentía una calidez tan grande que le costó creer que antes se negara a sentir algo así.

Sakura: ahora… serás mío, Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: … eternamente… Sakura Haruno

**Naruto-Fanfic**

**Ninja Open Heart**

Sai tenía a Sakura contra la pared, acercándose cada vez más hacia una aparentemente indefensa Sakura, minutos antes Sai había comprobado que su fuerza había menguado.

Sakura: ¿Qué… te pasa?

Sai: simplemente que ya no hay un día en que no piense en ti, de verdad me gustas y no quiero compartirte con nadie…

Sasuke: que coincidencia…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sai: ¡demonios!

Sasuke: …veras, yo tampoco quiero compartirla con nadie…

Sasuke había aparecido en lo alto de una casa, Sai solo podía mirar con desprecio y rabia que el plan de Karin había fallado.

Sasuke: ahora, que tal si sueltas a mi chica…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sai: ¿pelearas con un aliado por ella?

Sasuke: igual que tu…

Sai: interesante, entonces supongo que debo…

Sai desapareció en una nube de humo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y en cuestión de segundos logro atrapar a Sai dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda.

Sai: … sabía que no podía confiar en Karin…

Sasuke: que te sirva de lección para el futuro… Karin está muy lejos ahora…

Sai: si no queda de otra… "ninpo Chou Giga"

Sasuke: chidori sembon

Sai no era rival para Sasuke, necesitaba alguna ayuda, Sasuke por otro lado solo se estaba divirtiendo con Sai, luego lo haría pagar por tratar de quitarle a su chica.

Pero antes de que Sasuke comenzara a pelear para lastimar a Sai algo estremeció la tierra, una gran garra de arena surgió de la nada y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Sakura se había ido.

Sasuke: ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Sai (pensamiento): es mi oportunidad… ahora podre escapar

Sasuke: sé lo que intentas… Chidori…

Sai es atacado por la potente descarga del chidori de Sasuke, cayendo al suelo inconsciente, por otro lado Sasuke aun trataba de comprender quien sería capaz de usar ese truco, cuando recordó todo…

"tienes los mismos ojos que yo…"

Sasuke: ¿Gaara?

Gaara: nos vemos, Sasuke… reclamo a esta chica como propiedad del kazekage

Sasuke: eso lo veremos…

Pero Sasuke queda prisionero en arena movediza, así que solo puede ver como Sakura se aleja de su lado una vez más…

Sasuke:… ¡SAKURAAAA!

**Capítulo II**

**Corazón de arena**

Sakura despertó en un lugar extraño, lo último que recordaba era la pelea entre Sasuke y Sai, pero luego de eso todo se nublo.

Sakura: mi… fuerza…

Desde hace días, Sakura sentía una sensación de sutil debilidad y en el momento en el que Sai la puso contra la pared ella había confirmado lo débil que era ahora.

Sakura (pensamiento): …me he vuelto muy débil… ¿acaso mi relación con Sasuke habrá sido la causa de esto?

Gaara (entrando a la habitación): espero que estés cómoda… Sakura-chan

Sakura: Gaara… ¿Qué haces tú…?

Fue entonces que Sakura recordó todo, como Gaara había invadido la pelea de Sasuke contra Sai llevándosela hasta lo que ella reconoció como la aldea de la arena, Gaara se acerco más a Sakura

Gaara: no te asustes… solo…

Sakura: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Gaara: eto… es complicado…

Sakura: ¿Qué traigo puesto?

Sakura se había levantado de la cama y vio que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas a un vestido blanco y hermoso con pequeños encajes y repleto de piedras brillantes, sin mencionar un atrevido escote y un corte que dejaba ver su sexy pierna derecha.

Gaara: le pedí a Temari que te pusiera algo más acorde a la situación…

Sakura: ¿qué pretendes?

Gaara: solo quiero que estés cómoda

Sakura: mentira…

Gaara (acercándose más): ¿pasa algo malo?

Sakura: aléjate…

Gaara: tú no puedes ordenarle al Kazekage…

Sakura corre hasta la puerta pasando junto a Gaara, pero una gran cantidad de arena le bloqueo el paso, ella trato de golpearla pero sin su fuerza no pudo conseguir nada.

Gaara: eres tan encantadoramente bella Sakura-chan…

Sasuke: ¿acaso… estás?

Gaara: …Sasuke y yo si tenemos los mismos ojos…

Gaara estaba tan cerca de Sakura, ella podía oler su perfume fácilmente, Gaara le tomo suavemente su mano derecha acariciándola entre sus manos.

Gaara: …ambos ojos que se fijaron en ti… Sakura-chan… tú me gustas mucho…

Sakura: … espera… no… Gaara…

Gaara: solo… un… beso…

Sasuke: … por lo que yo iré con Suigetsu a la aldea de la arena… ustedes vigilen a Sai

Neji: yo también voy… recuerda que debe ser un grupo de 3

Sasuke: da igual… yo solo le hare pagar a Gaara por lo que hizo

Naruto: me gustaría ayudarte también…

Sasuke: tranquilo amigo… tu y Shikamaru quédense aquí con ese bastardo de Sai

Suigetsu: vaya… aquí vamos de nuevo…

Hinata: ¿Qué hacemos con Karin?

Tenten: ¿estás seguro de que ella…?

Sasuke: me da igual lo que hagan con Karin solo aléjenla de mi vista…

Suigetsu: jojo… esta vez Karin sí que la rego bien feo…

Hinata: vamos Tenten… iremos a buscar a Karin…

Sasuke: esta tirada en la casa… espero que muerta…

Suigetsu: jajajaja que sutil Sasuke…

Sasuke tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de la mujer de sus sueños, acompañado de Neji y Suigetsu emprendieron juntos un viaje directo a la aldea de la arena; preparados a enfrentar lo que sea por Sakura.

Sasuke: aguarda Sakura… voy en camino… aquel que quiera apartarte de mi le hare conocer algo mucho peor que la muerte… ya verás…

Sakura: Sasuke…kun…

To be continued…

no me hago todavia con este editor... x3 jajaja pero bueno aqui el cap 2... espero que les guste y pasiencia que pronto subo el 2... esta historia es corta... asi que hay que disfrutarla... si quieren leer otras que escribo pues visiten mi blog... www. Ryukiba. Blogspot .com


	3. Capitulo 3

_Cuando las emociones se juegan en un mundo de ninjas... el amor es definido en una verdadera guerra, que demostrara que tan grandes son tus sentimientos hacia la persona... y si ella realmente te corresponde..._

**Ryu-kiba Producciones**

Sasuke: Sakura… chan

Sakura: Sasuke… kun

Ambos ninjas juntan sus labios en la tibia luz de luna que los rociaba en una escena casi mágica…

Presenta:

Sus labios recorrían cada detalle de su cuerpo, ese que siempre había estado deseando desde que era una joven Gennin, mientras que el sentía una calidez tan grande que le costó creer que antes se negara a sentir algo así.

Sakura: ahora… serás mío, Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: … eternamente… Sakura Haruno

**Naruto-Fanfic**

**_Ninja Open Heart_**

Sasuke tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de la mujer de sus sueños, acompañado de Neji y Suigetsu emprendieron juntos un viaje directo a la aldea de la arena; preparados a enfrentar lo que sea por Sakura.

Sasuke: aguarda Sakura… voy en camino… aquel que quiera apartarte de mi le hare conocer algo mucho peor que la muerte… ya verás…

Sakura: Sasuke…kun…

Sasuke: no te desesperes… resiste…

Sakura: ayúdame… Sasuke…

Sasuke corría a todo lo que dan sus pies… saltando y moviéndose más rápido que el sonido para llegar en cuestión de segundos a la aldea de la arena. El resto se apresuraban por seguirle el paso…

Suigetsu: como que se le olvido que vamos con el… ¿no crees?

Neji: por la forma en la que corre… se parece…

Mientras que en la aldea de la arena Sakura estaba…

Sakura: por… favor… ya detente…

Gaara: tu piel… es tan suave…

Sakura: detente… por favor…

Gaara tenía a Sakura acostada en la cama, acostado junto a ella, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo el contorno de su vestido, deteniéndose en los escotes y en el corte de su pierna, mientras le besaba dulce y apasionadamente el cuello, sus hombros, sus mejillas y luego sus labios…

Gaara: quiero hacerte mía… Sakura Haruno…

Sakura: por favor… no… no…

En ese momento cuando Gaara tenía sus manos justo en el cierre del vestido alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta…

###: Señor Kazekage, disculpe la interrupción pero…

Gaara: ¿Qué quieres?

###: Eto… pues… vera…

Gaara: dilo rápido…

###: …vera… se le solicita en la cámara de reunión…

Gaara: ¿no puede ser después?

###: Eto… son ordenes del ministro Kankuro… su hermano…

Gaara: sé quién es Kankuro…

###: …mis disculpas…

Gaara: olvídalo… voy en camino…

Gaara se voltea para mirar a Sakura, quien no se atrevió a decir nada, luego de eso se levanto y se arreglo la ropa.

Gaara: descuida… te prometo que volveré…

Luego de eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cámara del Kazekage donde Kankuro lo estaba esperando.

Gaara: ¿qué sucede? Estaba en algo importante…

Kankuro: es Sasuke Uchiha… se dirige a toda velocidad hasta aquí…

Gaara: prepara a los ninjas… aumenta las defensas frontales… que esa escoria de Konoha no pase por los muros… lo quiero lo más lejos posible de mi Sakura…

Kankuro: claro…

Por otro lado Sai despertó en medio de una pequeña sala, amarrado a una silla junto a Naruto y Shikamaru quienes conversaban sin darse cuenta siquiera que Sai se había despertado.

Sai: "arte ninja, Jutsu de escape"

Naruto: ¿Qué Pasa?

Shikamaru: Sai se escapa…

Sai corrió hasta la puerta pero Naruto ya lo esperaba del otro lado…

Naruto:"kage…"

Sai:"arte ninja, mimetismo natural"

Sai uso una técnica ambu para combinarse con el suelo y desaparecer...

Shikamaru (saliendo de la casa): hay que buscarlo…

Naruto: entrare en modo ermitaño y sentiré su chakra

Sai (solo su voz): me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso

Naruto: ¿acaso…?

Sai (saliendo del suelo): "Ninpo Chou Giga"

Una gran cantidad de animales de diversos tamaños embistieron a Naruto y Shikamaru derribándolos de inmediato, a pesar de eso Shikamaru se levanto y trato de usar su Jutsu de sombras.

Shikamaru: que problemático…

Ino (entrando derrepente): ¿Shikamaru, Donde estás?

Shikamaru: Ino… ¡CUIDADO!

Sai: los tengo…

_Capítulo III_

_Pasiones Cruzadas_

Sasuke se encontraba de pie, en medio de la aldea de la arena, rodeado por más de 500 cuerpos de ninjas derrotados en tan solo unos segundos. Suigetsu y Neji aun combatían a su grupo de ninjas respectivo, mientras Sasuke miraba con ira al balcón del edificio del Kazekage donde estaban Gaara y Kankuro.

Sasuke: ¿dónde está?

Gaara: no se… de que estás hablando…

Sasuke: no me vengas con idioteces y dime donde la tienes…

Gaara: que afortunado eres… poder probar… esos labios con sabor a cereza…

Sasuke: malnacido…

Gaara: poder sentir… esa suave piel… cada día de tu vida…

Sasuke: "Estilo de fuego, Jutsu dragón de fuego"

Una columna de fuego abrazador golpeo contra el balcón pero ni Gaara ni Kankuro salieron afectados debido a la arena de Gaara, aun así Sasuke uso el fuego como distracción y junto con Neji y Suigetsu entraron a la base.

Sasuke: Neji…

Neji: "byakugan"… ya la encontré… esta justo arriba…

Sasuke: Suigetsu…

Suigetsu: ya lo sé…

Suigetsu usa su espada para cortar el techo y hacer una entrada por la cual los tres ninjas pudieran pasar.

Neji: esta justo en esa puerta…

Suigetsu: descuida nosotros te cubriremos… entra y rescata a tu chica…

Sasuke: Chidori…

La fuerza del ataque de Sasuke rompe la puerta y al entrar puede ver a una hermosa Sakura en un elegante vestido, sentada en la cama mirándolo con alegría y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Sakura: sabría que vendrías… Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: nada puede mantenerme alejado de ti por mucho tiempo… Sakura-chan…

Sakura corrió a los brazos de Sasuke y le dio un apasionado beso abrazándolo por el cuello. Sasuke le correspondió, sintiendo que el caos detrás de ellos desaparecía por completo.

Neji: "Juuken"

Sasuke fue golpeado con la guardia baja y enviado al otro lado de la habitación, Neji aprovecho entonces para tomar a Sakura.

Neji: no eres digno de ella… solo eres una escoria…

Sasuke: Ne…ji…

Suigetsu (asomándose a la habitación): ¿también tú?

En eso, más de 600 ninjas aparecieron de la nada, rodeándolos a todos…

Neji: lamento no poder ayudar… pero debo irme…

Usando una técnica de golpe suave rompió el suelo y callo con Sakura…

Suigetsu: aquí vamos de nuevo…

Sasuke: SAKURA…

El ojo del magenkyo sharingan aparece en la mirada de ira de Sasuke…

_To be continued…_

_/  
_

_Esta vez no los hice esperar mucho verdad? jajaja bueno aqui tienen el Cap de Ninja Open Heart... recuerdo que este fue el primer fanfic que hice hace ya 2 años y me gustó la libertad que podia darme conociendo a los personajes... x3 espero que les guste y gracias por los Review...  
__  
_

_Tambien recuerden que tengo mas historias originales que publico en mi Blog: solo pongan en Google Ryukiba tales of Vic ^^ gracias  
_


End file.
